Interlocking fasteners, such as the hook and loop fastener commonly referred under the trademark name VELCRO, are well known. The interlocking fasteners involve a mechanical engagement of a hook with some form of loop, a mechanical engagement of two hooks, or a mechanical engagement of a hook and an opening, or a male-female connector such as a bulb and socket.